


We Lit The Fire And It’s Burning Bright

by ArchangelOfAwesomeness



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Fucking, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), eddie's scared of blood, horny venom, rip eddie's asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelOfAwesomeness/pseuds/ArchangelOfAwesomeness
Summary: “Venom...have I ever told you how amazing your tongue is?”





	We Lit The Fire And It’s Burning Bright

Blood was smeared all over Eddie Brock’s small body, Venom had finally released him and was no longer the giant, black, gooish monster but rather a mere voice in Eddie’s head, leaving him looking insane as he responded, seemingly to nobody. Bodies littered the ground around them and sparks from broken wires turned into flames that consumed a nearby car. The orange light from the fire lit up the pair and gleamed off the blood. Eddie had never been a fan of blood, even looking at it now made his stomach churn and body burn hot. The blood was still warm and felt sticky on his bare skin. “Oo-h my God…” He mumbled, looking down at the crimson liquid that made him quiver in disgust. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Came the innocent yet somehow menacing voice of Venom. He didn’t see the problem with all the blood, in fact it left him feeling an unholy mix of horny and hungry. It made his cock harden and threaten to extend and show off his very impressing member to all who dared to look. There was only one person whom he really wanted to show off his cock to though, and he was currently inside that person.

“B-blood everywhere.” Eddie stammered, not daring to move in fear of the blood covering more and more of his body, contaminating him with each drop. 

Venom grinned mentally. ‘I can help you with that.’ He offered, not waiting for a response, instead snaking his tongue out of Eddie’s mouth. His teeth sharpened and his tongue stretched until it resembled a long, fleshy python. 

Eddie quivered, he loved it when Venom took control like that, he didn’t protest, he just felt the warm, welcoming presence of the other. 

‘Don’t want any of it to go to waste now, do we?’ Venom asked, starting at Eddie’s feet, slowly licking until Eddie’s pale skin was revealed. He slowly made his way from Eddie’s feet, to his calves and then to his thighs, all while Eddie shivered and gasped. When he reached Eddie’s groin, he felt an indescribable heat within himself, no doubt the same heat that Eddie was also feeling. He slid his tongue underneath the waistband of Eddie’s pants and, with one big lick, explored the entirety of the man’s hardening cock. The sensation made both beings shudder in pleasure and crave more. 

Venom didn’t dwell of Eddie’s cock though, his tongue travelled further, exploring places of Eddie that he only dreamt of feeling. He stopped when Eddie moaned loudly, the symbiotes tongue was pressed firmly against Eddie’s asshole and was, in a way, requesting entrance. 

Eddie shivered and groaned. If Venom’s tongue wasn’t making speech impossible, he would have demanded the symbiote to hurry up and tongue fuck him already. 

It was as though Eddie didn’t need to say it though, Venom knew. In one quick thrust, a large portion of Venom’s tongue had been engulfed by Eddie’s asshole. His hole stretched around Venom’s thick tongue and a cry of pain sounded, soon to be replaced by one of sheer bliss. 

Venom’s tongue reached parts of Eddie that no normal person would be able to reach and Eddie was in utter ecstasy, despite his asshole being essentially torn apart around Venom’s big, wet tongue. It was fine though, Venom would fix him, but not before they both had their fun.

Venom tasted a mix of blood, shit and oddly enough…cherries, maybe from Eddie’s last meal, as his tongue toured the inside of Eddie’s body, this time from a point of view. He turned Eddie into a writhing mess and left him moaning for more.

Venom continued thrusting his tongue in and out of Eddie’s ass, hitting all the right spots. He groaned, moaned and shivered in delight, trying desperately to grip onto something as he reached his climax. His asshole tightened around Venom’s tongue and he left a cum patch on the front of his pants as he cried out in pleasure. 

Venom’s tongue pulled out of Eddie’s hole and continued licking the rest of the gore off the man, occasionally returning his tongue to his mouth to saviour the taste of blood as the small globs slid down his throat.

When he was done, Eddie was more or less clean, save for the saliva that now dripped from his skin and moistened his clothes. He let out a small noise of appreciation as the heat from the fire hit the saliva and warmed him. 

“Venom...have I ever told you how amazing your tongue is?”


End file.
